Maximum Jealousy
by Hena
Summary: Max is always jealous of Fang and how he's always surrounded by girls.Then this new kid shows up. Will Max still be head over heals for Fang or will she change her mind? FAX Rated T plus to M for Language
1. Seal the Deal

Okay there are three things that annoy the crap out of me Maximum Ride (age 16):

1. Angel: My diabolical little 'sister,' whose ability to read minds would get on everybody's last nerves.

2. Ditzy girls who laugh way too much, especially the red heads. You need to watch out for those.

3. Lastly how Fang, my loyal second in command, always thinks I'm jealous of him because he is always surrounded by the ditzy girls trying to get his number. Trust me the red heads are all over him. Reasons two and three are not related in any way, at all.

Okay, so I have a family of six including our dog Total, who likes to think he's human because he can talk. I don't blame him either because my whole family is trying to convince everyone we are human too. Just like them; nothing special, ordinary humans, but that's where things get tricky and also extremely complicated since we are 98 percent human. Oh, the other two percent, you ask? Dinosaur? Monkey? Lion? Nope. Bird.

Yes, that means we have beautiful wings. Mine are brown at the top all the way to about the middle of my wings then start to fade into an ivory that faded into a white at the secondary and primary feathers. They are beautiful fourteen feet wing span of gorgeous wings. Jealous? I know.

Iggy is the same age as me, whose wings are a fifteen feet wing span that are white with black on the edges, and is pretty much the prankster in our family along with Gazzy. The pyromaniac prankster twins are what I call them, or the PPT for short. They aren't the same age though.

Gazzy is ten, who has gray wings with brown black on the bottom of his ten foot wing span, who can mimic anyone perfectly. It's kind of a dark art, along with his art to pass gas, hence the nickname Gazzy.

Nudge is the mocha colored, talk-way-to-much, fourteen year old of the family. Her wings are natural tawny color which matches her big brown eyes.

Angel, I pretty much described her. Her little wings are pure white. The opposite of her personality I might add.

Fang, he is the same age as me also… He's always been my second in command. He, in contrast to Angel, has pure black feathers that might look a dark shade of purple in the sun. His hair is kind of emo, but I'd never tell him that he'd _try_ to kill me. It falls in his face when he looks down, and makes his eyes look fierce to anyone who doesn't know the other side of him. His eyes are the color of obsidian, and definitely natural.

More descriptions later, I'm just going to jump back into my life.

Today was just another day of school. I have no clue why we decided to go back to school, it probably was Nudge's pestering that tipped the iceberg of my decision. Jeb has so kindly paid for us to stay in a small, but cozy house. I still don't trust him, but mom said she was going to visit us every weekend. Now you're probably wondering why she just doesn't stay with us, simple; because she has to travel the world saving animal lives. I knocked out the idea of Jeb staying with us off the bat. I mean he got us out of the school, then got us back in school, and then supposedly got us out of school again. I sure he is unstable in that wrecked up mind of his.

So we were walking to school like every normal day with me leading the flock on our short walk to the school when Fang matches his pace with mine.

"Hey, Max," he says giving me a miniscule grin I barely caught.

"What, do you want?" I ask questionably, keeping my eyes on the road willing myself not to walk into another pole.

"You know it's kind of rude not to look at someone when they are talking to you? Didn't Anne teach you anything," he joked as he walked in head of me, but backwards which forced me to look at him.

"Look out a tree," I scoffed, but he didn't turn around. And of course there wasn't a tree.

"Grumpy, today Max?"

"Yeah, because I had to see your face," I smirked. His eyes narrowed a bit, but then went back to his normal no-nonsense look.

"Who are you to talk about my face when you haven't looked in the mirror for over a year," He smirked and I pretended to punch him, and he dodged almost tripping over an uneven piece of cement. As many of you know, I let out a small smile.

"So are you just here to bug me or do you have a question?" I asked as Angel yelped. I turned around, to see Gazzy pulling on Angel's bear.

"Gazzy give Angel back Celeste back this instant," I scowled stopping so Gazzy bumped right into my legs.

"Aww Max," he started as I grabbed the bear and practically threw it to Angel who caught it gleefully and stuck out her small pink tongue at Gazzy. Gazzy glared at her furious and refused to look at me.

I turned back to Fang who smirked.

"So, Mom, what's for dinner?" he asked fully knowing I couldn't cook.

"First, it's Max, Second you know Iggy cooks, and thirdly, Nick you don't want me telling the whole school you wear boxers right?"

He gulped and shook his head. "Understood, Captain."

A mob of girls' squeal at the sight of him as we turn the corner into school.

"Catch you later, I'm now officially busy," he smiled as he sloppily moved his way through the crowd of girls in his black jeans that were tied with a white shoelace and a black element shirt.

Doesn't he notice anything? We've spent 10 years together; sometimes I think that being 'brother and sister' separates us more than anything. It sucks right, I know that's what I said.

First class was math, my most hated subject, and I also had to sit beside this red head whom certainly had her eyes on Fang.

I entered the room I hastily made my way to the back to sit by my only close friend JJ. You see I moved here a couple months ago, and right as I walked in I knew I was never going to like those girls who have the deliberately high pitched voives. So that's why I wondered why most of the girls' did a double take of me as I scurried over to my desk School hadn't started yet, and the bell hadn't rang, so I knew I wasn't late.. _Why is everyone acting so strange?_

"Hey," called a voice. _God Fang had to follow me to math class. Most of the girls in my math class have never seen him, but before you know it stalkers will step forth._ I inwardly groaned, and scowled at the figure standing above my desk.

"Max, I need two dollars, bad," he demanded in a hurry. All the girls' glared at me and all the boy's were now checking me out. JJ was giving me curious looks, and I knew she was going to want the story later. Fuck my life.

"What for!" I almost yelled getting up and trying to push his tall figure out the door before any other girls could get their claws on him.

"A magazine," he stated with ease, that told me he wasn't going to say anything else.

"What type of magazine," I questioned pushing my luck as I heaved him out of the classroom. I certainly didn't want any more evil glances, or want attention drawn to me. Stupid ass Fang, has to ruin my life for two measly dollars.

"Just a magazine, please I'll do anything," he grabbed my shoulders and looked made me look into his eyes so I could see his version of a puppy dog face. _God sometimes I wondered to what extent when he said anything. Also why'd I have to ask what type of magazine I already know Fang and he is one of those perverts._

"Anything, right," I asked.

"Anything."

" Pretend to be my boyfriend," I answered.

"Does Maxi have a crush?" he asked smirking as he let go of my shoulders and leaned against the lockers.

"There's this guy I like. We have the same Biology class, and I guess I want to make him jealous."

"Hmm..that means he's in my bio class. Let me guess it's…Blake?" If you already didn't know Fang is really stupid.

"The one with the afro," I said.

"Yeah," he said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"No way," I said grabbing two dollars out of my pocket," Do we have ourselves a deal?"

The bells' ringing made me jump, but Fang stayed still.

"Make it twenty dollars and you have yourself a deal,"

"Fine," I nodded and I could feel him staring at me as I replaced the two dollars with a twenty.

We shook hands, I hesitantly handed him the twenty dollars knowing I was going to regret all this later.

**Okay this is the first chapter I fixed.**


	2. Beach Hottie?

While math passed boringly, the red head kept making quick glances at me just like all the other girls in class. Just a note, I try not to remember the names of people who I think would be wastage of brain memory. As you probably know I hate attention and if she looked at me one more time, I might just fly out the window my wings needed some exercise. Or punch her in the face, you know, whichever one craving at the moment.

I remembered a couple days ago, Iggy and Gazzy changed my shampoo with black hair dye, and I swore revenge. I just came up with the perfect plan. Hehe, they are in for it, big time.

"Max, would you answer question problem 5?" asked Mrs. Flemings. I looked away from blankly staring outside the window and to the whiteboard. She probably thought she caught me off guard, and even though I absolutely hate math I knew the answer within a second.

"158," I announced stretching my arms above my head.

Mrs. Flemings glowered at me and scoffed," Pay attention Maximum!"

The teacher stared at me for a second longer and then went on with teaching the class "The Wonders of Math."

I was trying my best to focus and ignore the aching of my wings when a note was put on my desk. As I looked around the room the red hair smiled and gave a small failing at discreet wave.

I looked slowly at the note and thought _this had to be good_. The note read:

_**Hey I'm Lissa Achod,**_

_**Are you new? I never noticed you before.**_

_**Let's be friends!**_

_**What's your name?**_

I quietly laughed._ It's not that I'm protective over Fang, but I seriously wouldn't let someone as low as her have him. I knew her intentions. She would have known my name; the teacher just said it anyway._

I wrote back in my sluggish handwriting: _**My mom said not to talk to strangers.**_

I sent the note back to her with a huge fake smile and she thought it was genuine and smiled back. That's when she finally read the note. She stared at it and then attacked it with her pencil in her girly handwriting.

The note was passed again on my desk.

_**Well we don't have to be strangers! Here are the ten things I like:**_

_**Boys**_

_**Parties**_

_**Shopping**_

_**Make-up**_

_**Hanging out with friends**_

_**Doing my hair**_

_**Tanning**_

_**Flirting**_

_**Salad**_

_**Getting my nails done **_

_**What are yours?**_

I was laughing my head off in the inside as I stuffed her note in my backpack.

I didn't quite know what I was going to do with her. By the end of the period I had about 10 friend requests from different people all crumpled and shoved in my back pack.

As soon as the bell rang I darted out of the classroom so I wouldn't be questioned, or get any more people trying to be my friends. Then suddenly I hit something.

"Sorry," I said as I slowly opened my closed eyes. I was sadly on the ground and standing before me was a guy with blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, muscled: total beach hottie! Or at least that's what my half-sister Ella would say. I wouldn't say that, but it was certainly bright because after looking at Fang and his Goth obsession I knew it had gotten its toll on me. I was shading my eyes as I looked at him.

"S'okay, I should be the one apologizing," he murmured helping me up. As soon as he done that he began picking up his stuff off the ground. I started to help him, and saw that he a map of the school was highlighted with routes.

"Are you new?" I asked as I kept my eyes trained on the map/.

"Yeah, today's my first day; do you know where the Biology class is?" he asked picking the last of the books as I handed him back the map.

"I'm new here too, but I'm semi new it's hard to explain. Oh, and yeah to the question," I said mumbling my words together," Let me guess you have it next?"

"Yeah," he said looking kind of bemused as he looked at the map.

"No need I have next too," I said dragging him by the arm. One way to get Fang jealous is to get a "hot" guy. Check.

Not that I cared if he was jealous. At all. Just want him to know that I can get a guy too.

You are also probably wondering how I know this, and let me say something: experience. (2nd book)

"You can run right," I said glancing over to his muscled legs. He smiled, making his turquoise eyes pop out his navy blue shirt. _What's wrong with me, I'm not supposed to know all the colors of the rainbow!_

"You bet," he nodded shoving the rest of his crap in his backpack.

"Great, because the bell is going to ring in a minute and the class is all the way on the other side of school," I said already starting in a run.

"Race you," he said running shoulder to shoulder with me. I speed up a little bit so it actually could look human, and so that I could beat him. Running also made my wings want to expand, but I held them in. The weird thing was that he was an inch in front of me as we made it to the classroom.

"I forgot to ask you," He said panting for breath. "What's your name?"

That reminded me that I was suppose to being doing the same thing.

"Maximum Ride," I huffed out along breath. "Yours?"

"Dylan," he smiled sweetly as he pulled out his hand for me to shake.

**AHHHH! 2****nd**** Fixed Chappie! Yay! Tell me if you like it. Review and Subscribe. Toby = Dylan.**

**I stayed home today because I didn't want to take the PSATs :D, or I missed the due date to turn in the money. You will never know.**


	3. Thanks for Getting ME in Trouble

"Are you in the track team I heard they were pretty good over here," Dylan stated while gasping his hands were on his knees with his head bent down covering his face with his hair.

"No, but I could be," I said as I gave him a shove into class, so we could make it before the bell rang.

_DING!_ I went to sit down in my seat, when I knew Dylan was following me, so I turned around and told him to stay, and left him standing alone as I went to my seat. He looked so helpless, and I smirked as I mouthed 'good luck' to him and he in turn gave me a look that said '?'.

"Good Morning today friends! Oh, yesterday I hope you all watched discovery channel, how I like discovery channel," started Mrs. Fank as she got up from her desk slowly. "Well the show was about the cel-," she stopped abruptly," Who's this?" She was indicating at Dylan who was standing by the door, all alone, and no one to protect him at all. I felt so evil right then.

"Um… I'm Dylan Anderson," he stated almost scared, for the fact that Mrs. Tank was giving him weird looks. Mrs. Fank looked him up and down and I almost blurted out 'Why don't you just eat him like you did with hammy the hamster.' True story but I'm not going to get into that.

"What a cute little thing, you," she said reaching to pinch his cheeks. He awkwardly just stood there as she latched on to one of sun kissed cheeks. What am I talking about?

I looked at Fang and he laughed probably remembering the day he came into Mrs. Fank's class for the first time. A little snort slipped my mouth and amazingly Dylan heard it and glared (Well what's with the understatements today, the whole class heard it). I guess Mrs. Fank didn't care and was still in the middle of "Oh what shiny teeth you have Dylan." The whole Red Riding Hood charade she always did. I tried not to smile when I mouthed 'it's not like I didn't tell you.'

"Oh, and look at your hair; Pantene or Herbal Essences?"

"Um… I don't really know my mom buys it but I'm guessing Pantene," he stated backing away from the massive pinchers. His cheeks had a rouge tint to them under his tan skin. Mrs. Fank was well known as the craziest teacher with the hots' for guys with 'nice' tans and hair. She's probably mad that she couldn't get her hands on one when she was single, instead of marrying this bar owner and becoming a teacher. (Who knows her intentions, well actually Angel does, but she won't tell me, she says I'm too young.)_Humph!_

"Where shall you sit? How about beside my desk it's really _comfy_," she said almost trying to be seductive. I laughed of course not out loud; I didn't want to be the next victim.

"Actually I was hoping I could sit next to Max," he said already making his way to the empty seat beside me.

"But…," said Mrs. Fankhouser," I think that Max would be a bad influence."

Dylan looked at me and then back at the teacher a grin creeping on his lips. _Oh, bad influence… Someone's been bad," _he mouthed at me.

"What?" I stated in a state of disbelief.

"No offense, but I am not satisfied with your behavior in class, and the way you and Fang act just drives me nuts. Just like you both have your own little cult that is based on to antagonize me," she sniped as she put her hands on her hips. _Snob much?_

Ok that's a lie I'm usually the one who gets in trouble and Fang is really just Fang.

Fang was laughing and trying to cover it up with coughs and Dylan was looking like he wanted to be polite, but a laugh escaped from his lips.

"Have you been taking any drugs other than the usual?" I said hysterically as I shot her my deadliest glare. "Or is it just you?"

Mrs. Fankhouser gasped and EVERYONE started cracking up.

"Go to the principal's office now!" screamed Mrs. Fank the tank. As I half grinned, as I got up and grabbed my backpack, from the seat.

"I was just wondering, and your wig's coming off," I pointed to the reclining hair line as I almost reached the door.

"OUT!" she screamed fixing her ugly brown wig. I looked back for a second to smile at Dylan to say 'Thanks for getting me into this' and he replied with an 'It's not like I didn't warn you,' he mimicked.

I then stuck my tongue out and started walking down the hall.

**Okay third chapter fixed. May I please get 10 reviews? Love you alls**

**Hena**


	4. Rejection Hotline

I heard the door open and footsteps coming closer; I've already memorized the very lazy, but still kind of graceful at the same time, footsteps.

"Fang," I acknowledged, making my pace go a bit faster than before.

"Max," Fang replied as he caught up to my quick step. He eyed me as if he was deciding to tell me something or not.

"Alright, I know you are going to say that I shouldn't have done that and crap, but you know what? I don't care," I said the last three words with emphasis as I crossed my arms and gave him a pointed look.

"Well, you basically got most of it," He smirked as I gave him a death glare. "But also who was that guy?" he probed me while wiggling his eyebrows in a 'fishy' way.

"Why don't you ask Mrs. Fank she can give you background info," I stated not even joking.

"Hey, about the deal we made-"

"It's so fricken you that I knew I lost the twenty dollars before I even put it in your hand," I fumed trying to walk faster so I wouldn't have the sudden urge to punch him.

When we finally reached 'the door of doom' I let Fang tell me the rest of his pathetic excuse and why he got sent out here.

"I punched the new kid, I told him no one messes with my girlfriend and gets away with it," Fang laughed saying almost the longest sentence I've ever heard him say.

"I thought you, eh never mind, you are such a retard," I slowly looked at him and he gave me a slight nod as I put my hand on the brass doorknob.

I slowly opened the wooden door. We entered cautiously and I couldn't help but think it was like those movies where the principle or boss sits in a humongous chair that's not facing the door. Then after the terrified people are just standing there awkwardly, the boss or the principle in this case spins the chair to see who it is.

"Max, Fang what brings you here?" said the grouchy principle Mr. Kerp. He usually goes easy on us since he knows Jeb, but he probably won't let us off on this one.

"This note it's controlling me," I said handing him the note Mrs. Tanker gave me as my hand was shaking on purpose so I looked as if I was resisting.

He looked at it and shook his head in a disappointed way. A lost effort on his part, due to I don't care what people think.

"I told you last time that if this happens again I was going to have to call your parents," he told me as he put the note down and looked up at us with his head on his hands.

"Well it did happen. And it's not like I can go back in time and decide never to help that ungrateful student. And that could only happen if I had a time watch, which I clearly don't have. Oh, wait," I answered patting my arm pretending something the watch was there. "There it is, oops I broke it. What should I do know?"

"Wait outside," he said impatiently as I glowered at him, hoping he would break down crying. Unfortunately he didn't, and I'm guessing that's because principle's all over the state get training on how to survive my glares.

As I walked out I heard Mr. Kerp yelling at Fang. "Fang, you need to be enrolled in anger management classes and… classes on how to make friends!" He practically choked out the last part. I'm guessing they still don't have training on how to survive Fang's glares.

"Sure, Sure," he retorted standing up from the chair. " As long as that Dylan freak stays away from Max I won't try anything stupid."

_Clamp! _The door shut, but with my amazing hearing I could make out words.

"Well, see that's exactly what I'm talking about. That poor boy didn't do anything wrong. Today is his first day and you punch him in the face. Is that the way we welcome new students?," shouted Mr. Kerp pretty loudly that even if I didn't have my insanely good hearing I would've been able to hear him.

"No, it's my way of telling them they better watch where they walk." said Fang straightforwardly as I heard footsteps heading to the door.

"Fang!" shrieked Mr. Kerp; I could hear a fist pounding a desk.

._Fang just say sorry and get the hell out of there I don't want to be kicked out of another school again! _I silently pleaded.

"Emhmm…," said Fang obviously telling from his voice he was not paying attention.

"I'm going to call your parents, but first I'm going to deal with Max," he ordered.

"Max! Come inside!" shouted Mr. Kerp.

I got up and opened the door gulping at the intensity of the room. As Fang walked pass me out the door I shouldered him and stared fiercely at him. 'Don't Screw This Up.'

When I got to his desk, I noticed he was already dialing the numbers to the familiar 'rejection hotline.' I can't believe I let Iggy put that number as are emergency parent contact.

I really can't believe that I ACTUALLY let him fill out everyone's forms. I'm in deep fricken shit! My last hope is that he didn't put the rated R version.

I could see that it was the R-rated version from Mr. Kerp's face turning from pale, to pink, to red, to blue, to purple. Ah, the rainbow of hatred.

"Max…" he said bridling with rage," You got a lot to explain."

"Um, what's wrong?" I said trying to sound genuine, and sweet.

"You know exactly what's wrong, so give me your parents' phone number now!"

At that moment I was trying to remember Gazzy's 'just in case' cell phone that he always answered no matter if he was in class.

"It's 945-395-4594." (Don't dial it; it's not a real number)

"It better be," he says as he punches in the numbers and putting the phone to his mouth.

"Hello?" I hear Gazzy's normal voice.

"Hello, can I talk to Mr. or Mrs. Ride please."

"Sure one sec…"

"Hello?" said Gazzy impersonating George Bush.

"Hello Jeb, its Kennie Kerp. Are you alright? You sound kind of sick," the principle asks looking up at me, since I was failing at trying not to look like I was paying attention to the conversation.

"Yeah," Gazzy says coughing and goes into impersonating Jeb and doing a fine heck of a job at it.

"I have called to inform you your child, Maximum Ride, has caused havoc in Mrs. Fankhoser's classroom. In Evergreen High School, good behavior shows good citizenship and is likely to be copied by freshman, and sophomores. So we want you to know that we have suspended her from school activities for this month. Like dances, and football games. We hope further punishment is issued at home to keep her from acting out in class," says Mr. Kerp going all monotone into the phone.

"Oh, I'm really disappointed and am going to give her a HUGE talk about behavior and language choice and she WILL be grounded for a LONG time," said Gazzy enjoying this.

I gritted my teeth. The only one getting grounding is going to be him. After I use him as a foot rest, let's see whose laughing then.

"I sure hope so," said Mr. Kerp," It was fun talking to you. Also any questions please don't hesitate to ask. Good-bye."

Mr. Kerp put down the phone and looked back up at me and nodded.

"Okay Max, you are free to leave."

I simply walk pass the door, ignore Fang's smirks and begin walking back to 2nd – DING- 3rd period.

**Okay here is the fourth chapter! **_**Ten reviews for the next chapter**_** :] I haven't read through this, I was just fixing things and adding things. So yeah. Sorry if there is any mistakes.**

**OH YEAH! DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY STORIES THAT THEY SUGGEST ME TO READ? OR FANFICS? I'M IN DESPERATE NEED OF SOMETHING. **

**READ MY OTHER STORY (THE EAGLES) IF YOU LIKE THIS.  
**

**Hena**


	5. Malibu Barbies

I began striding at a fast pace to third period when something hit me.

_What the hell was Gazzy doing at home…? He couldn't of… I distinctly told him no setting off stink bombs._

I changed my course to the bathroom, so I could call him on my cell. It was a good thing that we had a ten minute break period between 2nd and 3rd period class.

Once I reached the bathroom I went inside with my hand already taking out my cell phone out of my pocket. (PS. My mom bought us cell phones for emergency purposes. This counts as an emergency, right?)

I stopped dead in my tracks. There right in front of me was Jessie and her clones taking up all the mirrors, and making loud gossiping noises. Jessie noticed me and smiled and glanced at her friends and back at me. She probably had been gossiping about me before I came in.

"Hey Max," she said dabbing some more brown stuff on her tan face with a smirk played on her face.

I nod and say," The bathrooms are turning more into hair salons these days." I looked at her make-up face or rather clown face and put a small forced looking smile on my face. Jessie decides to ignore my expression of hate and continues talking to me.

"You could use some too Max," she says eyeing my face thoroughly." You could look a lot hotter if you tried."

"I'm good," I said gagging when she wasn't looking. Her friend saw and looked at me suspiciously. I just shrugged.

"Seriously, I think that the new kid, Dylan, has his eye on you. He's quite a catch, much better than Nick," she said eyeing me from the mirror. Her clones butted in with 'yeahs,' and 'oh, I know.'

"I guess," I said knowing her plan to make me feel as if Fang wasn't as good as Dylan.

"Mind if I make a call?" I asked even though I would have still made the call if they said 'no.'

"No," she answered waving her hand as if she just granted me permission to live. _Ugh, if I could only get my arms around her neck._

I hit 3 and it started ringing. I luckily had him on speed dial.

"Hello, please leave your message after the beep," the monotone voice answered.

"Nice try Gazzy, but stop trying to badly impersonate the answering machine." I made sure to add badly, because I knew the Barbies were listening in

"Fine, what is it?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I thought you already knew why I was calling, but if you don't WHAT THE H E DOUBLE WINGS ARE YOU DOING HOME!"

Little kids need to be taught the nice mean way. If you get what I'm trying to say.

"Jeb called and said that he wanted some Oreos with his milk," he babbled.

"Could you at least try to make a valid response?"

"Fine, do you remember when you said not to bring stink bombs to school? I-." He was cut off by the bell which meant I had four minutes to get over to my last and final period, LA.

I hadn't even noticed Malibu Barbies get out of the bathroom.

"You are so grounded when I get home," I snarled into the receiver.

"Love you too," he replied and hung up.

As I got out of the bathroom I saw Iggy trying to make it to his last period. He and I have almost the same schedule.

"Iggy!" I yelled.

"Bloody Murder?"

"No you're going to be late," I said almost replaying what happened this morning with Dylan. All that running is going to take a toll on my wings. They seriously need to be let out soon.

When we made it to the noisy classroom I guided Iggy to his chair, even though he protested about how uncool I was making him feel. That boy needs to take a look in the mirror, if my step-sister thinks he's hot, then I'm not going to disagree with her. Seriously Iggy is my brother, but he needs to stop complaining how he looks because he can't even see himself. Not to make that sound harsh or anything.

The final bell rung and class had started boringly, and there was at least thirty minutes of school left. Then out of the corner of my eye outside the window I saw something (thanks to my raptor vision) too big to be a bird flying close by the woods far away from school. _Oh Crap!_

**So ten reviews and next chapter :] Love you all and a Happy School Day to you. Thank you for all your reviews! OMG way more than expected.**


	6. Knock Out!

As my vision focused to render the image I noticed that the ignoramus bird was carrying a bear; Angel. Wait, rewind, Angel was outside in broad daylight with her wings out? An unwanted sweat droplet was forming on my panic stricken face as I tried to find a reason why she would do something so rash. Nothing summed up her actions. Now what the fuck was I suppose to do? I told her a gazillion times not to go out in daylight with her wings out especially since we live in the fricken outskirts of the city! Is that too much to ask of a eight year old? I guess it was, no ice cream for her for her entire life from now on. I began deciphering a way to get out of here fast and drag her pale white butt back to her kindergarten without anyone seeing. Then I got an idea.

I quietly tapped Iggy on the shoulder while the teacher was facing the board.

"Iggy, I need to get out of here fast there is something _important_ I need to do. Will you please cause some sort of distraction without getting yourself into a lot of trouble?"

"Couldn't you of asked me sooner, this class is so dull," he said with a grin.

"Mr. Smocky, may I go to the bathroom?"

Mr. Smocky glared at me for disrupting class, but nonetheless let me go.

I gave Iggy two taps and that meant do his distraction in five minutes. My plan: The teacher won't remember that he let me go to the bathroom due to Iggy's distraction, and when I get back I can just say I ran into a teacher..

As I ran down the long hallway making another plan on how to get Angel back to her classroom, I wasn't watching where I was going and ran smack-dab into, of course you guessed it, Dylan.

His face was contorted with worried, amazed, happy and happy expressions. Who knew you could have all those emotions at once?

"Hey, Max," he said steadying me.

"Déjà vu," I croaked as the memory of how we met this morning flashed in my mind.

"I know right? Anyway, you should go back to class fast and stay away from windows," he stated holding me by my waist because I lost my balance from the impact.

"That's new," I said not thinking of removing his hands," I thought you didn't give a damn." I was referring to the psychotic teacher incident.

"Oh, you caught me," he joked as his face pulled up into a easy smile. I couldn't see any bruises on him. Didn't Fang punch him? It should've sent him _at least_ to the hospital.

"Don't be so cocky," I said then added," Are you ok? I heard Fang punched you," I said pulling his face closer in disbelief trying to find any microscopic scars or bruises on his face. He should have had at the very least a stinking bruise. It was quite stupid of me to do that because I already had the ability to a hundred times closer because of my raptor vision.

"He doesn't punch that hard," Dylan smirked as he stared into my eyes.

And guess who just happens to be running because he saw Angel. Ding ,Ding, Ding… you guessed it again, Fang. He was momentarily frozen by the sight of us.

I then saw Dylan get all uncomfortable and he unwrapped his hands from my waist and said," This isn't what you're thinking." He directed it to Fang, and helped up his hands as if to surrender for emphasis.

"Mmhm, that's what they all say," Fang snarled coming closer looking extremely violent. His eyes had automatically turned a darker shade of black.

"So this is what you're up to when I'm not looking," snapped Fang at Dylan. For a second I thought he was yelling at me.

"Dude, I told you it's not what it looks like, and you two better get to class now." This had gotten my attention.

"What are you? My dad?" I stated sarcastically. I heard that phrase a lot in the movies I watched when we use to live in Jeb's house. But that's the past. Fang looked at me and smiled.

"I think the only one who _**does **_need to go to class is you, Dylan," sniped Fang coming even closer so he was in arms length away.

"Oh, so now you're the boss," laughed Toby as he glowered at Fang menacingly. _Men and their terestorone._

"No, why would you think that? Max is and always be the boss," I could tell on the inside that Fang was chuckling to himself. I was going to kill him, but I decided to play along.

"You know it," I declared crossing my arms over my chest.

Dylan raised his eyebrow. God how does he do that?

"Okay then, Max. Tell Fang to go back to the classroom and then you go back to yours."

"Why."

"Cause…"

It was too late Fang already knocked him out.

"The longer we wait the longer Angel has a chance of getting seen," he cautioned," And that was quite a scene, is he the guy you like?" He added that smiling a half grin.

"Maybe."

"I hate it when you do that," he laughed as he looked down at Dylan.

"Then what do we do with the body," I questioned.

"Someone will find him," he smirked as he looked at me.

"You're going to leave an unconscious person on the cold, cold floor. What a cruel person," I yell at him.

He just nods, and takes off.

"I hate when you do that, but let's go," I mimicked him as I started sprinting to the abandoned classroom that is facing the forest.

Have you ever left in unconscious body on a cold, hard floor? Well let me tell you it makes you feel guilty, but I didn't have time to feel guilty. My baby was in danger, Angel was in danger. If it meant leaving a back stabbing, principle office sending, teacher's pet on the floor I guess I wouldn't mind.

Fang and I crept through the school dodging teachers and when we finally got outside from the window I let out a big sigh of relief.

"To hardcore, Max?" asked Fang smiling already heading into the forest after we landed instantly on the ground.

"Ditching school, please, it's a piece of cake," I kind of lied, I was worried that a teacher might catch us and send us to the principal's office and get us expelled. And we wouldn't want that to happen would we?

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in forever. It's just that I wasn't happy with the amount of reviews I got so I didn't want to fix my chapters sooner. So yeah, please review for the sake of an update :]**

**XXX**

**Hena**

**XxX**

**Happy Halloween!**

**I'm going to be a Avian American with black wings. Fricken stoked :]**


	7. Flying Angel

**Hey guys! Much Love to my amazing reviewers I love you guys so freakin much. More than words can tell. Here is the next chappie:**

When we were far into the forest, too far for anyone to make out with their 100% human eyes, Fang said," Ready Max?"

"I was born ready." I felt my whole body relax when I expanded my wings and flew straight into the sky almost forgetting to stay in the cover of the trees. I glanced back at him, the wind was causing my hair to cover my face, but I could see Fang giving one of those rare smiles. I slowed down my speed to come side by side with him. He noticed my small gesture and returned a blank face as we continued forward dodging trees. This for some reason made me laugh so hard, I was choking on the air around me. I flew straight into a tree, forty feet up in the air. I was almost about to make contact with the ground head first, when Fang's arms caught me in a princess style carry as he swooped down.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him trying to shove myself out of the hold.

"And what? Let you naively break your legs. I don't think so," he said keeping his stare ahead, but his eyes had gotten a darker obsidian color that I never seen before.

"Hello, wings," I murmured nudging him in the chest with one of my wings. All of a sudden the support of arms under me was gone.

I hadn't realized what had happened for a second, but my wings automatically spread open keeping me afloat. From three meters down from where Fang had dropped me, I could see Fang smiling a bit. I glared back at him.

"You could have told me that you were going to let go!" I barked at him, clearly making him laugh on the inside by the way he kept coughing.

"I thought you had wings," He shrugged and gesturing to my back smirking.

I ignored him and started flying toward Angel again.

We were getting closer to Angel and I kicked in at 150 mph as I soared toward her. When we finally got to her, I hugged her close and pulled in my wings. She did the same and before we both knew it we were crash landing almost to the bottom of the forest floor, but then I expanded my wings which made us flutter a few feet away from the ground. We were gliding along the floor of the forest now and then I slowly made a gradual stop. That move is called "Drop shot," I created it myself. Be proud.

Fang was quicker than me on parental instincts so he already started asking questions. "Angel what are you trying to do?"

"I found something out," she said lifting her thick blonde hair into a ponytail," so I thought this was the best way to get your attention."

"Angel couldn't it have waited? You risked a lot you know that," I said as I looked down into her blue eyes. I could feel Fang's presence right beside me.

"No, there might be…" she stopped and looked extremely alert.

Her eyes turned big and she cautiously looked around. Then she kind of smiled her little girl smile and said," I'll just keep it to myself."

"Hey! Secrets are no fun unless they're shared with everyone," I said trying my best to talk to her so she would understand.

"Well some secrets need to be kept to themselves; you guys will figure it out. You're smart."

I groaned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Angel, don't think we are letting you off easy. You're grounded," I said. I hated grounding her, but she brought this one on herself. She shouldn't have given our location by flying in day light, and also making Fang and I ditch class so she could _not_ tell us she has a secret. It was way too risky. And for a stupid reason.

"And we are going to have a family meeting once we get home. Plus, it was stupid to skip school if you just wanted to tell us a secret, and then change your mind. You're old enough to understand that."

"Fine," she said," I'm going home."

"Stay low," said Fang giving her a look.

When she left Fang glanced over at me, and I pretended I wasn't paying attention by stretching my arms.

"Max," he said calmly coming closer as he lifted his hand to my face. His hand was warm against my face as his fingers went to the back of my head.

"What?" I said scooting back, definitely not use to him acting like this.

"Calm down, there was just a leaf in your hair," he did his little heart throbbing half grin, and took the leaf out of his fist. "See."

I looked at him skeptically and he shrugged and took off back to class.

The rest of the day went by fast. I didn't see Dylan in the hallway on my way back to class, so I guess he got to the infirmary alright. At the end of school, Iggy, Nudge, Fang, and I met up by the bench. Fang was staring at me again, which was now officially weird. I shouldered my backpack uncomfortably as we began walking home.

"Today was so awesome, first in Art… and then in Math…," I began droning Nudge out.

What was Angel hiding? Why did she think Fang and I would find out soon enough?

What was the secret?

**Those of you who liked this, please read my other story The Eagles. It is about Max who is the Gang Leader of The Eagles. She hides her identity of being in a gang so her single mom won't freak out and blame herself. At school, complications come up when another gang leader enters her school. **

**Go to my profile :]**

**Subscribe :]]**

**Can I get 10 reviews please? I **** you!**


	8. The Dream

Fang and I, we were at the beach holding hands. The sun was setting making the sky light up full of flamboyant colors, and I stopped to enjoy the scene.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath smelling the salty air alert my senses. The sound of waves made it feel like one of those weird meditating classes, but I didn't care.

When Fang saw me stop, he smiled and led me to a cliff overlooking the waves below. I loved this moment, I had no worries at mind, and when finally when the sun was almost gone I looked back at Fang, and surprised that he was looking straight at me with his dark obsidian eyes sparkling with the glow of the now setting sun.

The corners of his mouth came up a little on one side, and for some reason I wanted to… well I don't really know what I wanted to do, but I wanted to do something.

We both sat there for a while watching the birds fly, wishing that we could join them right then and there drifting into the sunset. At last the sun was gone, and Fang took a quick glance at me with unsure eyes.

He lifted his hand to my face and slowly with his index finger stroked my cheek softly. I turned to finally stop my little quick peek glances and finally take him all in. He rested his hand on my thigh and looked down on me. His eyes were burning a liquid black with little gray specs coming out of the irises. I made a naïve decision and basically climbed into his lap.

He sucked in some air, and I enjoyed making him squirm. He rested his head on my shoulder and whispered quietly in my ear. "Max…," I felt his warm breath hit my bare shoulder, and my body shivered a bit. My heart unfortunately started pounding so fast that I was sure that the reason why Fang was smirking at me was because he could feel it.

I turned my head a tiny bit, so our eyes met. He had one of my hands encased in his, keeping it warm from the now chilling breeze that was flowing in, and the other now reaching for my face. His eyes burning for some unknown cause he moved in closer, and closer until his lips were merely centimeters above mine.

"I love you." I closed the delicate space between us. Fang was confused for a second, but he started kissing me back first gentle.

His lips tasted like a vanilla wonderland, and were deceivingly soft. Then he started getting urgent as if we didn't have enough time in the day.

When I finally opened my eyes to look at him, it wasn't Fang it was Dylan…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I bolted awake. Fang ran into the room followed by Iggy and Nudge.

"What's wrong, Max?" Fang asked hovering over me looking around, his hands were into fists. Then he looked back down at me scowling, when he noticed there wasn't any danger.

"Bad dream," I said embarrassed, pulling on my blanket to cover my head, because I didn't want them to see how red my face was.

"Come 'on Max how old are you, five? You can't just go screaming your head off at 7:- Scheisse were late! "

"Scheisse?" I asked trying to rid myself of the dream by slapping myself in the cheek. How could I even dream about that about Fang, about _Dylan_?

"I've been brushing up on my German," he said smiling throwing off my covers and pulling me out of bed.

"If you get ready in five minutes I'll tell you what it means," he smiled that same smile he used in my dream and left the room to get ready himself. I hit my head hard on the bed. Why can't I just forget!

So the next five minutes were hectic, but we managed to get out the house in time and head for school. I was still thinking about my dream when Angel spoke up.

"So Max," asked Angel", who's the cute kid." She said looking directly at Dylan through the school gate. She knew what I was thinking about, and it was stupid of me to forget that I had a mind reader in the family. Ugh…

"Go ask him. You're old enough," I dared her as I eyed Fang. He gave me one glance and then parted from our group.

"Fine I will," she replied as her blonde her blonde head bounced towards Dylan.

"I guess it's just us then," I said looking at Iggy and Nudge.

"Actually, Cheerleading tryouts are today and I wanted to get some practice in," said Nudge already heading away, "Bye."

"And I have basketball practice," said Iggy.

"In the morning?"

"Yep, bye," Iggy announced a bit guilty.

I groaned at them. Okay then I'll just go sit on…that empty bench. I heard someone cough behind me and I knew my stupid plan was ruined.

"Max, your little sister says she's lost," said Dylan with my diabolical sister who is trying to play cupid.

"Oh, really," I asked finally coming to face his 6' 2"ness and growing and Angel acting like a little kid grabbing on to his leg.

"Yep," He said basically standing there awkwardly.

"I was just telling him how much I loved you, and if he met you that he'd love you too! And then I saw you!" Angel theorized in her whiny little girl voice.

"BS, Ange. Sorry Dylan that my lil' sis pulled you into all this," I sympathized,

"I'm going to drop her off at kindergarten before she ruins anyone else's day."

"Actually I was wondering if I could come too," he looked directly into my eyes. He had bluest eyes I had ever seen. They were sky-blue with four little black circles around his pupil.

"Sure," I said a bit hypnotized and we walked slowly to Angel's class. Well, I was trying to sprint there, but Angel lagged behind. No matter how evil she is, I can't leave my sister with a stranger.

So Dylan and I headed down to Angel's kindergarten, but the whole time I was thinking how could she do this to me. I mean she knew how much I hated it, and she just has to make it more confusing!

"So Max, you don't look like your sixteen?" said Dylan looking at the ground

"How old do I look?" I questioned eyeing him as he speculated me.

"You look older, but in a good way," he mustered cracking his knuckles.

"Everyone thinks Max is my mom," interrupted Angel with a devilish grin.

"They do? I can't imagine that. Who's the father?" Toby asked jokingly.

"Nick is!" says Angel as she throws he hands in the air.

"She's young," I say as if that explains everything.

Dylan laughs a knowing laugh. Now that I think about it Dylan didn't look exactly 16 either.

"You know Dylan, I never apologized for what Nick did to you, you know the whole thing with knocking you out cold," I recalled looking slightly discomforted by our surroundings.

Dylan is suddenly on the floor his hands on his stomach in a fit of hysterics.

Angel and I were speechless watching him writhe around.

"What?"

"Isn't his name Fang?" Dylan says coming up for air.

"It's just that his old name reminds him of bad memories," I replied thinking quickly. It was kind of true. Okay not really, but who cares.

"Oh, I see," he looked down his smile fading a bit.

"What's wrong Dylan?" asks Angel way too sweetly. I don't see why she even had to ask.

"Nothing…" He says getting up, and dusting himself off. I can almost see her kindergarten so I start walking faster and dragging Angel with me.

"Okay we're here," I announce wanting to end the depression that had just struck our conversation.

Angel gives Dylan a kiss on the cheek.

"Be a good girl," he whispers in her ear.

She nods and runs to join her friends at the playground.

"Guess it's just you and me," he concludes looking up at me from where he was kneeling.

"Yeah," I say looking away finding the mountains very interesting.

"Actually it's not," implied the very same somewhat relieving voice that I heard in my dream.

"Nick," I smiled.

"Hey Honey," he smirks wrapping his strong arms around me from behind ", Dylan."

I was confused for a couple seconds but then I remembered our deal. I sighed and oddly found myself comforted by the presence of him. Hey, might as well make the best of my twenty bucks. Don't judge.

"Uh…I think I need to be somewhere. Talk to you later Max." Dylan muttered sheepishly as he got up from his kneel and uncomfortably stood there watching us. I could feel Fang's hot breath against neck, as he held onto me tighter.

I know Fang is glaring at him, because Dylan takes one glance and reluctantly walks away.

"Bye, Dylan!" I yell so that he can hear me, because he's already almost out of eye sight.

"See Max, that twenty dollars you gave didn't go to waste," he smirks into my ear.

"Also, never two time me," Fang's silky voice lets out a small laugh. "That would be just heartbreaking."

"Whatever," I shouldered him so he let go of me," I'm going to be late for next period and it's entirely your fault!"

"What do you want me to do? It's not like I meant to," He reasoned his hair falling perfectly on his face.

"Make it up to me," I say biting me lip and pushing a finger into his rock hard chest. I don't know what just came over me. One moment I'm me and now I'm Miss Sexy Seductress.

Fang breathing climaxed a tiny bit, I almost couldn't tell, but it was there.

"Okay fine," He said crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll take you somewhere after school okay. Don't forget like I know you will," He smirked his eyes a shade bold black. Then he was gone.

**Okay I know this chapter is a bit O/C, but yeah. Also I wasn't totally happy with # of reviews I got, but that's okay. It just took awhile for me to get motivation to write this chapter. Love you guys & Happy Thanksgiving :]**

**Hena**


	9. Quick Write

**Okay I want to clear this up. Toby is Dylan, I changed the name after the 6****th**** book came out. Toby was actually exactly like Dylan, so I thought it would make more sense to change the name. So yeah, enjoy.**

I knew better than to just stand there in disbelief of what just happened. For all I know, _I could_ be wrong. Maybe a twist of the words made it seem like he wanted to go on a date with me. I needed to stop thinking about it, I'm going to start acting like Nudge. Another _great_ reason was because I was going to be late in about two seconds.

So I did what any normal human/bird mutant would do, if they were hiding their identity, I dashed to English. Hold up, did I really just say that like some nerd? _Oh I am so excited for English. Yay, maybe I'll get back my grammar test which I got a C- on. That's a little bit better._

So as I was saying I got to class right as the bell rang. Mrs. Mellow darted her razor eyes at me with a disapproving stare.

"Sorry," I muttered as I took my seat. I noticed that everyone still hadn't gotten over Fang's appearance yesterday, by the way they were speculating me like I was a piece of meat.

"That's alright Max, I suppose, but don't do it again." Mrs. Mellow concluded, getting up from her table and invited everyone to stand and say the pledge of allegiance.

Our school has this really weird schedule where you only have three periods a day, but they are much, much longer. Hate it, Love it, whatever.

After the pledge, I set my backpack down on the floor and took out my _pen _and a piece of paper to write my quick write of the day. Mrs. Mellow, which you probably guessed isn't her real name, made us write in pen and do a kind of "journal entry", that she had named a Quick Write, every day we had her.

You know what's funny; she grades the Quick Write, so basically if she gives you an F she is, basically saying that your life isn't interesting at all.

She always seems to give me D's on them, nevertheless I'd say she's wrong. But, hey everyone's got their own taste.

This time I wanted to show her that my life is as interesting as it gets, thus I decided to actually write about my day.

_Quick Write_

_Today was __interesting__._

_First, my little sister Angel she's a wiz at reading everyone's minds, tried to hook me up with this guy I just met._

_Which is weird, because up until now she was all for me going out with my best friend._

_Also she can get extremely annoying if she helps you get that wrong guy. Really annoying. _

_The scenario is exactly what happened today, I was walking minding my own business trying to figure out if I made two sandwiches for lunch. All of a sudden she literally yells my name across the school campus._

_So I do what any normal human would do. I look up to see what's wrong and I see that she is with this guy I know._

_She acts all stupidly innocent and asks us to take her to her kindergarten classroom, like she can't walk there herself. I mean come o-._

I was interrupted by a constant poking at my back. Annoyed, I turned around to see who it was so I could tell them to keep their pointy fingers to themselves.

Of course, I already knew who it was. This meant I was know going to tell Mrs. Mellow that I was far sighted, therefore she would move me to the front of the class. Yes, I would go die in hell if I didn't have to sit next to this person. It was Lissa.

"What do you want?" I whispered/screamed giving her the dagger eyes.

"Just wanted to ask if you were free tonight. The girls and I are going shopping and we wanted you to come." She smiled as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

_Hmm…let me think about this. Lissa + Shopping= Death at the Stake._

"Sorry, I'm busy tonight." With that I turned back around and finished my Quick Write, passing it forward for collection. Lissa handed me hers and a note. _Yippee it's my death note!_

I passed hers forward and began to decide whether to read the note or not, when the constant poking began again. I then knew that the only way to get me out of my misery was to read the note.

**(A.N. The two quotations at the end = Lissa and The Dash = Max. Hope that clears it up)**

Doing what?""

Way to be rude, I coiled in my head.

Going out with family.-

Must get this over with I thought as I tossed the note back.

Like a bullet it was back in my hand.

_Oh great I was hoping to actually pay attention to this lesson._

I looked at the note for a second time hoping I could end this conversation quickly.

Oh, do you have room for one more.""

_Pathetic_ I thought.

Nope.-

She put it on my desk, when she went up to get a tissue.

_Where you going"" _

_The Beach- I automatically put that down not thinking._

_Cool, see you there"" _

I looked at the note in horror, but then I remembered that Fang hasn't yet decided where to take me. If I could just make sure he doesn't take me to the beach it'll all be A-okay.

Yeah, you'll be seeing me there I thought sarcastically.

I threw the note in my back pack and actually paid attention throughout the period. Look what she's done to me!

**Next chapter is probably going to be half of the date :D Love you guys! Don't forget to subscribe and review :] **


	10. Satan's Spawns

**Song: Kristy are you doing okay? By the Offspring. **

**The song has nothing to do with the story. Hope you enjoy, but it can be disappointing :/**

Somehow throughout the day, Nudge found out about my date. Let's just say ecstatic is nowhere near how hyper she was.  
It was almost the end of the day, one period left, when she stalked me out.  
"OMG! I heard the news. OMG! OMG! brjkshfn you and F-," I clapped my hand over her big mouth. We were getting weird stares from the people passing by as I tried to not act suspicious even though my hand was still covering Nudge's mouth.  
"Shh...Are you trying to make the whole school know?" I glared at her.  
She licked my hand, and I pulled back my hand away in defeat," Gross, Nudge."  
"Not as gross as your hand. You should wash them girl," She crossed her arms. "While we are in the subject of washing your hands, follow me into the bathroom." She gave her innocent look, but I saw straight through her Bambi eyes.

"No, I will absolutely not," I end the conversation, as I began to walk away.

"Sorry, Max, but you will," she giggled as I felt something touch the back of my neck making me go unconscious.

I woke with a start. The first things I realized were the bathroom mirror and my hands tied behind my back. Odd huh? I was sitting up on the counter of the school's bathroom, with absolutely no idea how I got here. UNTIL, I saw the two mischievous devils come in.

"Nudge, Angel, untie me or I will break the cheap rope that you've oh so kindly put on me," I threatened straining my hands against the tight rope.

"Do you think she looked in the mirror," Nudge whispered to Angel. Angel shook her head and smiled.

"Look at what?" I turned my head toward the mirror. I almost believed that Satan's spawns had come down to haunt me, when I saw my poor face. My eyelashes were covered in mas- whatever you call it, and my lips were being tortured by a tingly sensation of whatever-nudge-and-angel-use-on-them.

"What did you guys do to me?" I screech in horror, that's when I notice not only had my face been re-altered but so had my clothes. I didn't notice that my hands had broken out of the rope, I was preoccupied.

"Where are my jeans," I hiss staring blankly at the skirt I was wearing. I was in the midst of freaking out when I noticed my favorite band shirt "The Offspring" was missing also, replaced by a skanky low v-neck shirt.

I sat there mortified, rocking back and forth.

I slowly turned my eyes to Angel and Nudge who were standing there uncomfortably.

"I'm only gonna ask you once, where is my clothes and how to get this gunk of my face."

"Max, but you look great-" Nudge pleaded, as Angel was probably trying to do some voodoo that would make me like all this crap on me.

"Uh, uh, uh. I want them now!" I said getting off the counter and sinisterly walking towards them my hands up ready to grab them if they tried to run.  
"What are you girls doing in here!" yelled someone at the door. I looked behind me to see that a teacher was holding the door open with her behind and looking unexpectedly at us.  
_Crap!_  
"We were just going to our classes," said Nudge hauling Angel behind her out of the bathroom. I stood there helplessly as I cursed under my breath.  
"Come 'on, we haven't got all day," the teacher commented in a bored tone, not believing us, but too lazy to take us to the office.  
I looked into the mirror one more time, feeling like I was about to upchuck the yummy sandwich that I ate for lunch.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I say walking past her, and heading towards class. I'm so going to kill them…  
I walked in and sat down as if there is no one looking at me and that I've been here the hold period. What are you talking about? Me, gone? Psshh.  
The teacher ignores my "interruption," and I take out my binder.  
"What happened to you?" Dylan asks when I settled in.  
"What happened to your face?" I say meanly, even though his face was somewhat flawless.  
"I could ask you the same question?" He said smiling.  
I glare at him and he raises his hands up in a mock surrender.

"I mean you look great and all, but I thought natural was more your style," he says writing something down in his notebook.  
Queue intensified glare.  
"You don't know anything about my style. You've only known me for about a day and half," I say shrugging my hair to my shoulder, so I could block my view of him.  
After a couple of minutes, I unconsciously tugged at my skirt inching for it to be a little longer. I kept getting glances thrown at me, which I dare say was making me very paranoid and jumpy. Trying to ease my temptation of ripping open the window and jumping out of the 2nd story building, I focused on the white board.

It was going to be a long day.

**I'm sorry no date yet! Also I'm sorry about how long it took me to update… Just had finals think I did okay… **

R&R


	11. What the heck is up with Fang?

**Hey guys! Yep I know it's been forever, sorry! My birthday was last Friday yay! I've been so busy. This is totally out of order. Whatever.**

**Anyway I would love it if you checked out my other stories after you read this. That would make my day :]**

**Song of the Story: Love Like Woe- The Ready Set**

I walked straight to mine and Fang's meet up spot after school, not that I was desperate or anything, it's just that I couldn't stand the surprised faces from everyone I came into contact with after the bell rang. It's like they wanted to laugh or cry and sometimes both. Maybe I'm just getting mixed signals. I was never as good as Fang at reading people, and even if I was I'd probably still be confused.

I hid behind the water fountain, even though it was kind of pointless, seeing as the water was see-through. At least my face would be blurred out to everyone looking my way. I'm so going to cut the devils throats when I get home.

I sit down on the bricks encompassing the fountain, thinking about well everything. I glance at the sky and feel the urge to jump up into it like I have been the whole day. Cloudless, beautiful, and sunny. When I glance back down I see Fang in the distance talking with Lissa. I'm definitely not jealous. He says bye to Lissa, and then looks over in my direction. I can oddly see an instant change in his behavior, as he walks towards me. His face suddenly glaring down at me, his eyes were cold and enticing cutting me through their concentrated gaze.

"What?" I contort, feeling a bit helpless under his look. That seems to only make his eyes narrow, as he pulls me up by the wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" He mutters his voice as thin as ice. His eyes were completely black and swirling with a deep fire. His grip tightened on my wrist, and any tighter he would completely cut off my circulation.

No matter how much my eyes wanted to drift away from his I manage to keep my composure. No one treats me like shit for no apparent reason.

I put my free hand over his wrist and with _all_ my strength I lift his hand off my wrist. "Why are you so mad?" I ask involuntarily taking a small step back.

Fang seems to realize something as his glare loosens as he closes his eyes for a second. He sits down and takes his hands and runs it over his head. He takes a deep sigh, as he looks up at me his face unreadable again.

"Max, I wish you could just forget about a second ago," he says sitting there a little disheveled.

"You should go see a therapist if you're having more mood swings than Nudge. It's unhealthy," I reply sticking out my tongue. His eyes are lightening up now, into a charming dark brown.

"Once you stop dressing like a whore," he smirks as he slyly takes off his sweatshirt and pulls it over my head. "Maybe I'll think about it." He laughs as my head pokes out of his sweatshirt. I glare at him, as I pull my hands through the sleeves. Not that I wasn't thankful for the cover-up.

"I can't believe you actually thought I would want to dress like this," I say pointing to my legs, because Fang's sweatshirt was big enough to cover the skirt that Nudge and Angel had forced me to wear.

"I refuse to be part of this American culture that wants girls to dress like whores and sluts," I say coming face to face with him. I can tell there were some bystanders watching our conversation from afar, but I ignored them.

"Says the girl with only a sweatshirt on," Fang chuckles as I slap him hard on the shoulder.

"Nudge and Angel kidnapped me or more like bird napped me and outfitted me out of my band shirt and jeans. They probably threw them away too," I frown at my sudden realization of the fate of my clothes.  
"Let's go to the bathroom you can borrow my sweats," he says digging out of his backpack and pulling out black sweats.

"Let's hope they fit," I respond basically dragging him with me to guard me from the staring. Fang seemed to be doing a good job at it too. The attention hog he is, gah.

"You," I put him at the wall of the girls' bathroom, "Stay put."

I go in the bathroom and pull the skimpy thing off and throw it in the garbage. Now, with Fang's oversize sweats on I walk outside.

He's texting on his phone with one hand in his pocket.

"Isn't that hard to do?" I ask coming closer to him. He looks away from his phone and his eyes give a sort of shine that brings out the flecks of gray in his eyes as he looks at me.

"What?" I ask as he continues to look at me.

"Burn those when you're done with them," he murmurs as he turns away and walks a couple steps and then turns back. "You coming Max or do you need to borrow my legs too?" he taunts with an impish grin. I roll my eyes and catch up to him as we walk into the wilderness. I glance up at him; the silence that had fallen upon us was comforting like it has always been with Fang. The corners of his lips slightly turn upwards as he places a bandanna over my head.

"Ever tried flying blind," he asks tickling my ear with his voice.

"No, and I don't think I want to," I say trying to take off the bandanna when I feel Fang's hands grip onto mine. I thought he was going to freak out again, but I know he was just telling me that I was absolutely not able to take off the blindfold.

"Just listen to my voice. I'll guide you," he advises grabbing my hand as he starts to run. I take this as my queue to start running also. I found this all very stupid as I let my wings unfurl to their full length. I could feel them brushing against Fang's black ones. Oddly this all seemed normal and reminded me of the good old days. The blindfold actually made the feeling of being in the air again even more amazing, because it made me concentrate more on the feeling then the seeing. If that even makes sense to you wingless folks out there.

"Hey don't move too much you're going to hit an airplane," Fang chuckled somewhere to my right. I stuck my tongue out in his general direction.

"So where are we going?" I ask, trying hard to see through the fabric, like a kid playing pin the tail on the donkey.

"You'll see," he responds as I feel his hand clutch onto mine as I'm yanked down in descent.

"I'm never flying with this airline ever again," I say when I feel the ground beneath my feet. I force my wings back in, as I hear Fang sigh. I can tell by my supersonic hearing that people were somewhere close to the direction we were heading.

He gently takes hold of my hand and tows me a couple of minutes through what seem like a forest, until I hit pavement.

He quietly takes off the blindfold off me a little too slowly letting it fall off my face.

I knew where I was at that instant.

"Fang," I can't believe I was choking up like some girl.

"Shh...Last one in has to win dinner," he winks running towards the Boxing Club with a devilish grin.

My heart clutched at the sight, and I couldn't help but thank god that I met Fang, because without him the years I spent in hell or otherwise known as the "school" would have killed me.

**So check out my other stories!**

**Also everyone who has a facebook PLEASE join my page: "Maximum Ride Fanfiction" **

**It would be chill if you did because you can boast about your stories or whatever :] Invite your friends.**

**Last but not least subscribe and review :]**

**Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers!**


End file.
